Keep Smiling
by PinkParadise23
Summary: Kairi is in love with a mysterious boy named Sora. But the problem is that he has already got a girlfriend. Can she still tell him how she feels? Will they EVER meet? Without even realising it, how is their past connected? Are the flashbacks they keep seeing linked together? What is Sora's mother hiding? Lots of questions. You have to read to find out what will happen. On HIATUS.
1. Happy New Year

**Hi everyone! :) This is the rewritten version of chapter one, like I said on my profile, I am rewriting the chapters of 'Have we met before?' And 'Keep Smiling' :)**

**There aren't any major changes but I tried improving my skills at describing, hope it worked... xD**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Characters. I just own the story line! ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Happy New Year: Prologue

It was six days after the joyful Christmas festival, yes, it was New Years Eve!

The clock was ticking fast, and the countdown had already started from 11 o'clock. At the time it was 11:30, and she only had 30 minutes to accomplish what she wanted to do. Because of her nervousness and insecurity, she held back from making a simple phone call.

The girl had long, silky, wine red hair that complimented her naturally flawless, pale skin tone. To make her stand out more, she had the most unusual eye colour, they looked like a pair of amethyst gems that shinnied brightly even in the darkest abyss. Most of the time, the girl was visible in pink coloured clothing as that was the colour that suited her the most.

Furthermore, her positive and comical personality was another aspect that made her very attractive to the male population. But, there were always envious glares that were there to pull her down from the female population. Despite that, she was always positive and upbeat.

She was always described as a natural beauty.

A lot of people thought that! If only he would... Or did he?

'I'll call him and wish him happy new year,' she thought, mentally slapping herself for having second thoughts, as she got engulfed in to her thoughts.

A girl with long, silky, blonde hair with icy blue eyes that matched her pale skin tone made her way towards her older twin. She was equally beautiful as her red haired twin but seemed to have more of a quiet personality. Not that it was bad, it made the two sisters different, yet their sisterly love was too great for any kind of jealously to come on between. She was a natural beauty as well.

She quietly made her way towards the red head and gently tapped her shoulder, bringing her back in to reality, "Hey, are you gonna call him?"

"Um... Yeah," she replied absentmindedly as her mind was focused else where, somewhere the blonde was oblivious about.

The blonde raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and looked at her sister as if she was not convinced,"Kairi, I know you're nervous after that sudden blocking on facebook but seriously, it's only because of-," she had to stop mid-sentence.

"Naminé, can you go somewhere else, please? I don't want to talk about that. I will call him, okay?" Kairi smiled genuinely as she requested politely.

"Sure, I'm going upstairs, if you need me, I'll be there," Naminé informed before exiting the room with a wide, cheeky grin plastered across her flawless face.

After her sister was out of sight, she nervously picked up her phone dialling the numbers cautiously while keeping an eye on the time. The phone started to ring and her heart started to skip beats rapidly against her chest as she waited for 'someone' to answer the phone.

Suddenly, a person with a huskily heavy voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" the masculine voice asked, she instantly knew it was him but remained silent.

"Hello!" his voice rang through her ears again, making her heart beat at an even quicker pace.

"Um... Is this Sora?" Kairi managed to ask , the nervousness was making it unbearable to speak to him because of the shakiness in her voice.

"..." she could hear him breathing, and for once he was alone.

"Are you Sora?" she dared to ask again without any shakiness in her voice, which made her a little happier.

"Yeah, I am, why?" Sora asked out of curiosity, his own heart began to race quicker as the voice seemed oddly familiar.

She took a deep breath, "Happy new year!"

"Haha, happy new year!" he wished back genuinely, a smile curling up his lips.

Just before he could ask who she was, and why she seemed familiar and 'mysterious' she replied, "I'm not going to tell you who I am, you just keep wondering! I'll call you soon, so... Keep smiling."

And with that said, she hung up leaving the boy on the other end absolutely baffled and curious about her. She sighed with relief feeling as if something really heavy had been moved away from her.

'See? It wasn't so bad,' her inner voice told her, she just could not help but smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! First chapter is short, lol. :p Please Read & Review! :D **


	2. Familiar face

**Hi everyone! :) Here's rewritten version of Chapter 2! Just to let you know, I did string the third chapter with the second chapter so in total I will have four chapters. As for any changes, well they're more descriptive. I'm only 14 so I'm not really that great.**

**'Keep Smiling'**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Characters. I just own the story line! ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Thanks for reviewing, following, favouriting and reading!:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

For the first time in many years, Radiant Garden was covered in thick layers of snow, although, this made many people happy, the fact that the last couple of days had passed rapidly and schools, colleges and universities were opening after the lazy holiday was something everyone was dreading.

Happiness had filled the red-head as she walked into the isolated university. She had been extremely happy since she got to talk to Sora. She started to daydream about herself and the brunette in a land of paradise just full of happiness and beauty, she didn't want his wealth, she didn't want things, she just wanted to be with him, to love and care for him, she did not need anything else.

Kairi had lost so many things in life, when she remembered those events, she could not fight back the tears that dared to escape her amethyst eyes. She just hoped he felt the same way about her. She could feel a strong connection between her and Sora, she felt as if she knew him.

However, how could that even be possible? Sometimes she felt as though she was foolish to think she could love him without meeting him, but she also knew that what she felt was real and that didn't require any kind of meeting rituals.

She always wished to live in Destiny Islands, a place where happiness was filled in the atmosphere, even Naminé shared the same dream, but she wondered if it was possible. She wanted to be with Sora, she wanted to befriend him and get to know him more. Since the day he blocked her on facebook because of his girlfriend, she started to get dreams, dreams she couldn't understand.

"Kairi! Kairi! Kairi!" a feminine voice shouted into the red-head's ear.

Kairi jumped as she snapped back into reality and turned around to face the person who had shouted her name three times.

"Um... Oh, uh... Hi Selphie!" Kairi exclaimed uneasily, she was unsure about what was going on, she was about to tell Selphie something but she was interrupted.

"Hey... Do you even know?" the brunette girl asked, her emerald eyes meeting Kairi's lavender ones for a split second, the girl could really confuse everyone she came across, still, no one knew how Kairi and Selphie were best friends.

"Uh, know what?" Kairi asked, not being able to focus on what her best friend was saying.

Selphie burst out laughing, once it subsided a little, she faced the red-head with a huge grin plastered her face explaining, " Kai, you were just standing here looking at the sky with a big smile on your face! You really looked like an idiot. Are you okay, Kai?"

Kairi blushed as a small smile curled up her lips, she was thinking about what to say, she tried to say something but no words escaped her mouth.

"Wait a sec, was it Sora you were thinking about?" Selphie asked, already knowing her answer.

Kairi smiled, the shade of pink deepened a bit as she changed the topic, "I'm going to go to Destiny Islands."

Selphie smiled, her emerald eyes became wide, "Isn't that where...?" she trailed off.

"Yes! I'm only going there for a week, I'll be back soon!" Kairi interrupted, the grin was daring to reappear on her features

"But Uni's just opened!" Selphie exclaimed, the thought of her best friend going away even for a week saddened her.

"I know... But, I have a week off! At least you'll have Naminé and Tidus!" Kairi explained with a wink when she mentioned Tidus.

It was Selphie's turn to blush furiously,"Kai! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yet," the red head pointed teasingly as she winked again.

"Not fair! Anyway, I gotta go, see you soon! Good luck with your love life!" Selphie whined playfully before embracing her sister-like friend and walked off.

'What was I going to tell Selphie? Why can't I remember?!' Kairi asked herself frustratedly as she waved at her best friend.

Kairi turned around and started to head home as fast as her legs could take her, her house was only a few blocks away, so she or Naminé did not have to live at the dorm, Naminé may have been her younger sister but there was only a difference of 20 minutes between them.

Kairi finally reached her front door slightly out of breath as she walked in, "Nam, I'm home!"

"Oh hey Kai!" a familiar blonde exclaimed as she practically flew down the stairs.

"Are my things ready? You know I'm going to-!" Kairi couldn't finish.

"They're ready, Kai, hope you get to meet this Sora guy. You know, he looks a lot like Roxas!" Naminé interrupted happily, not noticing her sister's fake glare.

Roxas was Naminé's bestfriend. Only friends. Or was there something more? Kairi assumed there was, a teasing grin began to form on her strawberry red lips.

"Haha, I know you both like eachother!" Naminé's face turned red, but she could not interrupt, "Anyway, Nam, I'm really nervous, what-what if he, he hates me?!" the auburn haired girl said nervously with a mixture of horror.

"I really love him, I don't wanna mess up, I need to know who his girlfriend is, she wasn't there when we spoke to eachother over facebook, I thought he might like me, remember when I made that fake account?" she asked her blonde sister as she stepped foward and embraced her tightly.

"So where did this girlfriend come from? On facebook it still says that he is in a relationship. He blocked my real account, but he didn't block my fake one, I'm scared he'll block the fake one! I don't know what she looks like, but she's definately lucky... PLEASE pray for me! I love you Nams!" the auburn haired girl finished with tears trickling down her face.

"You love stocking him, don't you? Hehe, just kiddin', stop being so nervous!" Naminé smiled, " He won't hate you, I'm sure he won't."

"How do you know?" The red-head interrupted, sounding like an oblivious child.

"It's just a feeling I get, sis, I can imagine, hehe," the blonde smiled again, "Good luck, and I love you too, don't be late, you need to be at the train station in an hour!"

"You sure you'll be okay Nam?" The red-head asked with concern,"If you want I can stay back!"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine, I'm not gonna open the door to anyone other than Roxas and Selphie. Now go! See you soon!" the blonde replied, reassuring her as she hugged her twin for the final time.

* * *

Kairi walked out the door, it was extremely windy and her long auburn locks were blown in front of her face, blocking her view, she felt like she was really late, although, surprisingly, everything was near her house, including the train station.

As Kairi stepped into the train station and got her pass and all that, she had an extra 20 minutes till she had to go on the train, her lavender eyes searched for somewhere interesting to spend her time at, maybe a book shop, if there were any.

All of a sudden, her jaw dropped and her eyes were filled with happiness, she had spotted a certain spikey brunette who was walking towards her with that lovely, goofy grin he always had on his face. His cerulean eyes met her lavender ones and as soon as they were about to hug, he vanished in to thin air...

Instead, there was a very unpleasant, yet a known person approaching her with an evil smirk across his face, his icy eyes were glaring at her lavender ones.

Did things really have to start going down the drain even before Kairi's journey had started?

"Happiness in my life is too good to be true," the auburn girl muttered with glassy eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Mysterious Flashbacks & complications

**A/N: Hey people! ^_^ This is the rewritten version, not very different from the original, though, this was originally chapter 4 but now it's 3. :)**

** Firstly, thank you so much to those who reviewed! You people are the ones who are the reason why I keep writing! ^_^ not to forget the people who favourited, followed or just read :D **

**I hope you like this chapter of 'Keep Smiling'. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I only own the storyline :) x**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 3

-The other side-

It was an extremely hot morning, despite the fact that it was January, Destiny Islands was always in a summer theme and attracted thousands of tourists. Everything was beautiful.

A tanned boy with gravity defying chocolate locks crept out from his luxurious bed and made his way towards his grand balcony. He looked at the crystal blue ocean, crystal blue, that was the colour of his beautiful were exactly like the ocean, a unique shade of blue that any girl would stare at forever, if she could.

He looked at the waves crashing against the shore and all of a sudden, an incomplete, broken up flashback took over him, a small smile curled up his lips.

He could not really remember who he was with or but he assumed he was in Destiny Islands, he remembered being at least 15 years younger. Around 5 years or so. He was sitting on the gold sand with an unfamiliar red head. He could not recall who it was, but he was certain that the red head was definitely a girl.

They were both happy, laughing and star gazing like little children would do at night, he just could not remember her face and her name was just blank. Suddenly, there was a black power that took over everything and the flashback turned into a cliffhanging mystery that remained blurry in his head for the past two years, he began to get those dreams once or twice a year, the more he forced himself to remember, the more he was left frustrated.

It all happened when he was eighteen years old, when he got a message from that girl and began to talk to her, he felt a strong connection with her. He wondered if she felt the same. His smile disappeared and turned into a frown as he was still spaced out.

"Earth to Sora!" a feminine voice shouted in his ear.

Sora jumped at the sudden distraction and found himself being tackled in to a loving hug.

"Mum, uh... Hi!" Sora greeted nervously as he freed himself from the bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much honey!" his mother hugged him once more.

"Mom, don't worry, you know I'll be back here for good after two years, and anyway, I'm only going to Twilight Town, it's not that far." Sora smiled hugging his mother back.

His mother suddenly had a worried look on her face, her crystal eyes met his ocean ones.

"What's up? Is something wrong? You look really worried," Sora asked with genuine concern, his brown eyebrows furrowed.

"Sora, the way you were spaced out, you looked happy one moment and the next you looked really unhappy. I guess it's my turn to ask, is something wrong?" his mother asked full of concern as she held his tanned hands in her own.

The spiky haired boy sighed, "I don't know, I haven't told you this before, but man, I'm absolutely stuck in this cliffhanging mysterious flash back that has been haunting me for the past two years!" he exclaimed.

His mother sighed, "What do you mean, dear? Is something wrong? I mean, you don't seem very happy with _her_."

"It's not about _her," _the brunette bluntly stated, "I've been getting this flashback of me around the age of 4 or 5 with an unfamiliar girl with wine red hair. Do you remember me having any friend, a girl with red hair at that age?" Sora asked as he squeezed his mother's hand.

His mother gulped, "I don't remember you having any red head friend, it's probably just a figment of your imagination. Don't pay too much attention to it, pay more attention to _her,"_ she advised bluntly but something was bothering her.

He ignored the advice about giving more attention to _her_ and sighed, "Mum, I swear, I'm not imagining, I'm sure I-" Sora had to stop mid sentence as the door bell rang loudly.

"The car has come dear, you wouldn't want to miss the plane now, would you?" his mother smiled.

Totally, distracted, Sora flashed his set of pearly whites and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek as he dashed towards the front door, "I love you mum, see you after a few months, do call me!" Sora beamed.

"I love you too dear, have a safe journey, and of course, I'll call you often! Bye dear!" his mother smiled as she waved her final wave to her beloved 'baby'.

'He mustn't know...' The brunette woman's inner voice told herself...

* * *

-Painful past-

"Happiness in my life is too good to be true," the auburn girl muttered with teary eyes...

The icy eyed man glared at her lovely lavender eyes as he neared her.

The closer he stepped towards her, the more scared she got and the more she stepped backwards...

"What do you want?!" The red head snapped, the tears were already streaming down her face.

"Is that a way to talk to your fath-" the man was interrupted.

"YOU ARE NOT my father, I don't have a father, I'm an orphan, and I'm happy the way I am," Kairi snapped once again with eyes full of warm, salty tears.

"B-b-but-" the man stammered backwards with his hands up in defeat as the girl came towards him, threatening to kick him.

"Cloud Strife, I don't want to see you ever again, you are not our father! You have lost the right to ever be our father since that day! We only had our mother, but unfortunately, she passed away due to a car accident, We're are orphans, we only have lovely memories of our mother," the red head screamed, "NOW PLEASE, get lost, I have somewhere important to go to," She bluntly stated as she pushed passed him.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi!" Cloud called but the stubborn, hurt girl did not respond, "There are so many misunderstandings, I wish you would let me explain, but, I guess I do not even deserve to get a chance to explain."

* * *

The red head ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She only had five minutes to get to the train, "God, I just wanna get out of here!" she muttered with burning tears streaming down her flawless face.

-10 minutes later-

Uncontrollable warm tears streamed down her pale, flawless face as she remembered all those painful memories. _'Why does he always have to come back whenever I'm happy?! Why God, why?! Whenever I see him, something always goes wrong in future!'_ Kairi screamed mentally, although, she wished she could scream in reality.

It was still gloomy outside which did not help her mood. However, luckily she was absolutely at the back of the train where no one could see her, so on stranger would ask her any questions out of curiosity. She really was not in the mood to talk to anyone except Naminé.

The girl looked down at her flowery handbag as she pulled out her phone dialling Naminé's number. The connection was engaged, 'Great, I'm not in Radiant Garden, so obviously, I can't get to Naminé now!' The red head sighed, she decided to look out the window as a nightmare kind of flashback took over her.

_"Please, someone, help me! I can't see anything! Please, help me! -!" a little girl with wine red hair pleaded, it seemed as if she was in a sack._

_"I'm scared of the dark, please don't do this!" she pleaded, she felt blinded, she felt helpless._

_Why did that happen to her? _

_"Kairi, Kairi! Where are you?!" a young voice cried, desperately trying to search for her, it sounded like a young boy's voice. _

_The darkness was so strong she couldn't hear anyone anymore, instead, she just stayed there, trapped. She felt like she was dead, then again, she was not. _

Kairi shot up from her seat, the sweat was trickling down her face as she quickly wiped it away, her heart was thumping a very quick pace.

'What the fudge was that?! Why is it I am always remembering this fearful nightmare like flashback? Am I imagining this? Whats going on? Is it even real? So many questions... I have no answers to!' the red head wondered as her inner voice stopped and she dozed off to a calm and quiet sleep...

* * *

**A/N: ****Anyway...Thank you for reading! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please (I'll stop this 'please' thing now) review! ^_^**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed! :D**


	4. Unpleasantness,Disappointment&Nightmares

**A/N: Hello people... This is chapter 4 of 'Keep Smiling'... :) more like an edited version than a rewritten, expect an update soon guys! :D If I get reviews, it equals to quicker updates. :) I hope you like it. Chapter 5 will be what would've been chapter 6 :) **

**Please review! ^_^**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy or the Characters. I just own the storyline. :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 4

-Unpleasantness, Disappointment & Nightmares-

"Yeah mom, yes! Yeah I'll be fine! Yes, don't worry! Yeah! Love you too! Yes! Mom! Mom? Mom? Can I talk later? Look, I need to do my boarding pass now! Yeah, bye! Miss you too!" the brunette male sighed as he finally managed to calm his panicking mother on the other line.

He blushed a deep shade of red out of embarrassment as he kept the girl at the counter waiting, he flashed his pearly whites and said, "Uh- I'm really sorry miss, um thank you for waiting," Sora put on his best apologetic look.

"Well, if you're really sorry cutie, you owe me a date," the girl at the counter grinned as she winked at him flirtatiously.

"Look, thanks for the boarding pass but, I'm late, I gotta go and I've got a girlfriend, you deserve someone better," Sora exclaimed nervously, when he said that, pictured the red a haired girl instead of _her. _He mentally slapped himself for that.

"Haha, Sora, I love you too," the raven haired girl smiled as she took her fake mask off.

* * *

"We have reached Destiny Islands. Please leave the train if this is your destination or you can stay if you are going to Twilight Town," the train driver announced.

All the passengers who had Destiny Islands as their destination left the train more than half an hour ago, except for one little auburn haired girl who was still lost in the world of deep slumber.

"_Please! Someone! Anyone! Please save me! Please, it's really scary here! Please! -!" a small girl cried out of fear as she was trapped in a dark abyss._

_"Kairi! Where are you?! Kairi! Kairi?! Aahh!" a voice cried from another end, constantly calling her name until... It stopped._

_"-! -!" the little girl's voice was not clear enough for anyone to understand who's name she was calling. Where was she?_

_"Please, I beg you, whoever it is, its- its really scary here!" the little girl pleaded, her voice turning into whispers and difficult for anyone to hear._

_The girl realised that she was not moving anywhere she was just, trapped somewhere, somewhere really dark where it was out of reach from any kind of light. __The little girl sat down, her head hung down as she sobbed quietly until she fell asleep._

The auburn haired girl jumped up from her slumber, her vision blurred from all the... Tears?

'Why am I crying?' Her inner voice asked herself in a confused tone.

She blinked a couple of times until her vision was cleared out again, her lavender orbs searched around the train trying to find the clock. The time made her gasp and her mouth was shaped like an 'O'.

'God, this day just couldn't get any better now, could it?' Kairi's inner voice huffed.

Immediately, she shot up to her feet looking around like a lost puppy full of fear, 'Why God, why? Damn! I need to wait till I'm dropped at Twilight Town!'

Kairi was totally unaware that that was heading where Sora was heading, if she knew, she would have started to squeal happily.

She sat back down nervously, tempted to chew her nails but instead, she chewed down on her lower lip as she pulled out her phone and started to text her 'little' sister.

_To:Nami_

_From: Kai_

_How r u? xx Don't bother asking about me, I slept through the damn journey and now I'm heading towards Twilight Town and then I'll have to go to DI. :( I'm really sad, pls talk to meee! :( xxx_

_To: Kai_

_From:Nami_

_I'm fine Kai :) Damn that's just a pain, don't worry, it happens :) Relax, u have enough munny, luckily! :D & just don't think too much about what will happen, don't worry xx Why r u sad? There's something more to it, what's up? :( xxx_

_To:Nami_

_From: Kai_

_Aww thankyou!xx :) He's back, that awful man, I met him at the station. :( Since then, everything's been going down the drain! :(_

_To: Kai_

_From: Nami_

_I know, he came... I didn't answer the door, but I saw him through the peek hole... :(_

_To:Nami_

_From: Kai_

_Ooh the guts, he thinks everything will be fine after what he did to her! :'( I'm fed up with all the complications, and I've gotta go, didn't realise but I'm gonna be in TT in 5 mins so talk to u l8r... Bye Nams, love you sis xxx :)_

_To: Kai_

_From:Nami_

_Hmm... :( Have a safe journey & don't mess up this time! ;) Hehe, love u 2 sis! xx _

* * *

After the **long** texting session... The red head carefully put her phone back in to her pink, flowery handbag and turned her gaze towards the window, a smile curled up the corners of her strawberry red lips, while she was admiring the inviting view Twilight Town had to it, 'Its not as bad as I thought it would be,' her inner voice said as her smile grew wider, 'Maybe I can just spend my week here," she thought as she chewed down on her lower lip.

The train driver's voice interrupted her thoughts again, "We have reached Twilight Town, this is the destination of the day. Please take your belongings, thank you for travelling with us!"

Immediately, the red head jumped up with joy, smiling with her belongings in her hands, for once, she was not late during this journey. She quickened her pace as she headed towards the exit. She quickly muttered a 'thank you' to the boy at the exit and ran off towards the taxi stand to get a nice and cosy room at Twilight Town inn.

* * *

The restless blonde sat down on her bed looking out the window, it looked like she was star gazing but her mind was elsewhere, her pearly whites started to chew on her bottom lip. She had a worried look on her face, she was worried... about what _he _would do, she was worried about Kairi- hoping and praying that the mysterious boy named Sora would love her back. To top those off, she wanted Kairi to know about the good news and she wanted some advice.

_~Flash back~_

_To:Nam _

_From: Roxas_

_Hey :) Can u please meet me outside ur house at the end of the day? I'll be there 5 mins earlier... I gotta tell ya something xx_

_The flaxen haired girl replied the sandy blonde haired boy with an 'Ok :) ' and waited for the time to go by._

_-When the time finally came-_

_The blonde haired boy stood outside the girls house, his blue orbs were searching for her. The search ended almost immediately as she flung open the door and ran towards him, pulling him in to a friendly embrace._

_He chuckled and quickly pulled away, his ocean eyes meeting her own for a split second. He leaned in and hugged her again._

_Suddenly, Naminé heard Roxas' voice whisper in to her ear, "I don't know how to say this... but, I...I... I-," he paused as his face turned crimson. _

_The girl immediately pulled away, her eyes met his as she smiled at him brightly,"What is it, Roxas?" _

_The boy had a look of fear, fear of rejection as he let those three words escape his lips, "I love you!"_

_The girl remained silent, he finally told her the words she had always wanted to hear from him, she grinned happily, she was about say something but no words escaped her lips._

_She was interrupted by the boy in front of her, "Will you-" he stopped, looking at her again, "- be my girlfriend?"_

_There was a long silence, until she spoke again, "I love you too," she confessed as a smile curled up her cherry red lips._

_The boy in front of her remained silent out of pure shock as he was pulled in to a loving embrace by the girl of his dreams. She whispered in to his ear lovingly,"Yes, why wouldn't I?" _

_After that, the grin grew wider on the boy's face as he pulled away and planted a kiss on her forehead,"See you later, Naminé!" _

_"Bye!" she waved as she headed back home and shut the door when his appearance disappeared._

_End of flashback_

"Oh God! I wish Kai was here! I wish I could tell her about Roxas!" Naminé cried happily as a smiled tugged at her lips.

Just in a minute or so, the blonde 'hit the sack' like she would say.

* * *

"That'll be great, thank you!" Kairi grinned happily at the receptionist, before heading towards her room, while doing so, she pulled out her phone and started to text her 'little' sister again.

_To: Nami_

_From: Kai_

_Namsssssss! I've decided I'm gonna stay at Twilight Town for the rest of this week :) I know it's late, goodnight sleepy head xxx ;)_

The red head did not get any response, so she assumed that dear little Naminé would be asleep.

She went in to her room and that is when she realised how tired she actually was, a big yawn escaped from her lips. After cleaning up, she too, 'hit the sack...'

* * *

The chocolate haired boy sat quietly in his seat while the people around him were in deep sleep or watching a movie, everyone was occupied with something or the other, except him.

He still could not understand why _she_ had to end up everywhere he went, he did not understand why he even said _yes _when_ she _came to him with tearful eyes. Was it because he was sympathetic towards_ her_? Was it because_ she_ would be around him when he was suffering from depression? He did not know, but it was certain that _she_ never loved him and he felt the same towards _her._

The brunette sighed and sank deeper into his seat, his vision getting blurred as he fell in to the world of deep slumber all of a sudden, this only meant nightmares, more like a horrifying memory that was scattered all around his heart, he feared the word 'sleep' mainly because he could never sleep peacefully...

_"I need to save her!" little Sora cried, "I can't let my friend go! Its scary."_

_An extremely tall figure grabbed the little brunette and dragged him away, his vision blurred which lead him to not being able to examine his surroundings properly._

_"-!" little Sora cried but the name was not understandable._

_The boy was dragged away until by a tall figure until the whole dream faded away from the brunette._

The brunette jumped out of his sleep looking around, everything was pitch black... His mind started to drift off again as his inner voice spoke, 'Every time I see that dark memory, I seem to remember more, is that girl even alive? If so, does she remember anything? Who was that tall figure? More importantly, who's name did I keep calling that I couldn't understand in my dream?'

The boy took a deep breath, somehow, he felt extremely tired and luckily, he fell in to a calm and peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, read, followed, etc. :) **

**Who do you think is the 'raven haired' girl? Hehe, what will happen next? :P Hope you guys liked it! Please review! ^_^**


End file.
